


In all Hilarity

by Kidovna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, and rationalizing something that shouldn't be rationalized, kyoutani being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidovna/pseuds/Kidovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani tries to rationalize his feelings towards Yahaba’s laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In all Hilarity

**Author's Note:**

> OoOh... My first written work to be published on AO3!

Kentarou blamed his hair (Which he definitely did _not_ want to run his hand through to see how soft it was.). That god-awful and ridiculously charming way it was styled. The slight bounce it had as his body shook in tender laughter.

  Maybe it was the way the sides of his eyes that were partially closed wrinkled when his mouth stretched into the most frightening smile Kentarou had ever seen.

 Or maybe it was his laughter as a whole. Who the hell laughed about nothing in particular on a cold January evening? Yahaba was weird that way (Yahaba was weird in a lot of ways).

  Ever since their loss against Karasuno at the spring high preliminaries, Yahaba had been tagging along with Kentarou. During volleyball practice sessions (Only during the evening sessions, he knew well enough not to pester Kentarou first thing in the morning), walks till the station after practice and sometimes even during lunch, with that Watari kid in his class. “Necessary bonding for the future captain and ace!” He said in his sweet voice and Kentarou could’ve sworn Yahaba was an equivalent to Oikawa’s supposed evil twin. (That was double the existing evil)

   Yahaba was there. Yahaba was _always_ there. It was almost as if Kentarou’s personal space no longer existed (And Kentarou wasn’t sure why it felt as if he didn’t have a problem with it).

  If following him without permission (Commonly termed as stalking) wasn’t creepy enough, Yahaba occasionally had to giggle throughout the way to the station. It happened in sequence every time. First, he’d stare at the road they were walking on, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Then he’d let out a laugh, sometimes a loud one, sometimes a soft one, but just enough to catch Kentarou’s attention. A few seconds later he’d be a laughing mess with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other one covering his mouth.

  The first time, Kentarou reached up to rub the sides of his face, just in case there were crumbs or something else that was getting Yahaba to laugh as hard as he was. And _obviously_ , it was the wrong thing to do (Of course he would know that, Yahaba was _very_ predictable after all. Of course.) as Yahaba’s laughter amplified a pitch higher.

  “It’s not… You.” Yahaba had managed in between choking noises (Even _Yahaba_ didn’t sound perfect talking while laughing after all.) “I-It’s just what Hanamaki-san said today when Kindaichi ended up falling face-first during warm-ups.” Yahaba croaked in the midst of his terrifying mirth as if it were the most evident fact ever. As if Kentarou oozed the vibes of a person who would stop his regular warm up routine to pay attention to people falling over, much less snide remarks (Were the remarks unpleasant? He’d never know. And he didn’t really give a damn.) passed at people falling over.

  “Huh…” He managed to grunt, trying to put up his best _Oh! That remark! Yeah, it was funny!_ Expression, but Yahaba’s frown suggested otherwise. Kentarou had almost buckled when he saw Yahaba part his lips to explain the hilarity of whatever the situation was, before he decided otherwise, shrugged, and continued walking, his laughter dying slowly.

  It wasn’t a daily ritual, but it happened quite often. Yahaba would recollect all the possibly funny situations he had witnessed that day and get a good laugh out of it as he walked with Kentarou to the station and Kentarou had thanked his self control for repressing the smile that was forming across his face numerous times.

  “Hanamaki-san again?” He managed to get the question past Yahaba’s echoing laughter and by the time Yahaba had managed to reply with a soft no, they had been standing on the empty platform, eagerly awaiting the announcement of the arrival of the train.

  “Did you see Oikawa-san’s face today when Iwaizumi-san stated that Oikawa-san was being nothing more than a nuisance by not letting us second years take over-” Yahaba’s statement slowly died and Kentarou highly suspected it was because of his complete disinterest in whatever he was trying to explain. But Kentarou knew better than to think that Yahaba might have been offended by his ignorance and hardly flinched when Yahaba burst into a fit of laughter again.

  Hardly flinched, but jumped when Yahaba had made the decision of the year by letting his head rest on Kentarou’s shoulders as he chuckled softly. It took about five excruciating seconds for Kentarou to relax under Yahaba’s sudden act and almost the entire train journey to control the terrible redness the sudden blood rush to his face had brought upon.

  Yahaba’s laughter was frightening (Not for the reasons he though it had been, Kentarou realized) It was unnerving and left Kentarou muttering profanities at his state of mind.

  But most of all, it was beautiful, and made Kentarou want to listen to Shigeru Yahaba laugh all day long (And stop him with a kiss if it was all too much to take.)

 

                                   

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so sappy? Why is this so cheesy? The world will never know… Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Uh... I draw more than I write! You can check out my tumblr here!


End file.
